Family Fought
by lokiandvalkyrietakeoveryoutube
Summary: Harper and Hexon Kelton are twins from District 12. They have a "dead" father, a depression-ridden mother and themselves to depend on. When the reaping day draws near, and their names are pulled from the reaping ball, they suddenly have a flipped world with more surprises that unfold along the way. What would you do? Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Family Fought  
The 85th Hunger Games from District 12

A Hunger Games Fanfic

_"As usual, ladies first." Effie Trinket says, per usual. Every reaping day, every year. Feeling my stomach clench into knots, I squeeze my eyes shut and take a deep breath, praying and hoping it wouldn't be me. My name is in there quite a few times - not as many as Freeja Hellingdon, the head miner's daughter._  
_"Harper Kelton."_  
_Heads turn as the name rings through my head and my entire world collapses._  
_I'm going to the arena._  
_My blood runs thin and cold, as I take a hasty step forward. Why? Why did this happen?_  
I shook myself awake, crying, shaking and my arms stung. Stupid nightmare, must have made me scratch myself in my sleep. A rather unusual habit and it wouldn't stop now, not today. My arms would be red raw by 2pm, very innapropriate for a reaping day.  
I sat up and wiped by bleary eyes, seeing my twin brother, Hexon. This is our 3rd reaping, and it never gets any better. He was curled up, his dark brown hair in tufts, his pale skin being reflected by the slight sunlight we were getting through the cracked roof.  
I pulled the blanket off myself and shook Hexon awake.  
"Harper what are you doing?" Hexon yawned, "we should sleep more. It's reaping day, we're allowed!"  
"I... I can't. Nightmare. These damned reaping days scar me, watching the innocent kids go away. Hexon, promise me we'll never do that. We'll never get chosen."  
Hexon sighed and sat up, shaking his head.  
"I can't promise that. It's the luck of the ball. We've signed up for the tesserae 3 times each, who knows what will happen?"  
I shrugged, running my fingers through my dark, wavy hair. I stood up and decided to go downstairs, to see if mum was up. No doubt she would have chosen the best outfits we have, cooked a broth of vegetables and maybe even bought a loaf of bread from the Mellarks. Their son, Peeta isn't elligible for the reaping's yet, being only 7.  
"Mum? You awake?" I call out from the stairs. She doesn't answer, but I catch a glimpse of her brown hair, tied up in a messy bun. The pot of vegetable broth is sat on the side, with 3 bowls stacked next to it waiting to be served. Skipping the last two steps, I sit down next to her at the table and hold her cold, dry hands. She's been washing the clothes, I bet.  
"Mum, I promise you we'll be fine. This time tomorrow, we'll be sitting here having vegetable broth as per normal, before me and Hexon go to school."  
Mum stared back at me and weakly smiled.  
"Harper, never forget I will always love you. No matter what happens. You and Hexon are my life, ever since your father..." she choked on the words. Father had been caught stealing berries from under the fence into the woods. As far as I know, he's either an Avox or dead. I'm betting on the latter, since our Peacekeeper at the time was a brutal man and probably over exaggerated dad's crimes, or even finished him off himself.  
"Come on, go get ready. Tell Hexon his clothes are down here."  
I nod, wavering slightly. My dream reoccuring over and over. I'm being silly, I know it, but a small part of me says I'm not kidding myself.  
"I heard." Hexon suddenly appears by my side and smiles , he looks at mum and skips the last step as I did, running to her side and hugging her.  
I let them have their moment, and find my freshly washed dress. A baby blue dress, 3 white buttons and a small belt through the middle. I took the dress and rushed up to the bedroom, taking off my worn out pyjamas and slipping into the dress. I admired myself in the mirror, the way the dress folds over the belt, giving it a looser look.  
"Mum wants to do your hair, Harp. Mine just needed a comb." I whip round to find Hexon standing in the doorway, holding his folded clothes with puffy eyes. I immediately rush over, take the folded clothes and plonk them on the bed, before throwing my arms around him and hugging my twin. My other half. I've always been close to Hexon, as if he's actually a part of me, that if I lost would kill me.  
"I love you, Hexon. Never leave me." I choke out between sobs.  
"I promise. Harper, listen I promise. You're my twin. Whatever I promise myself I automatically promise you."  
I pull away, wipe my tear streaked face and plod down the stairs. Mum said she'd do my hair a different way today, a side fishtail braid.  
I feel the strands of my hair being twisted and held in place by my mother's strong fingers. The hair slides slipping into place and finally ended with an elastic band at the end.

We eat in silence. Hearing the stage being set up and Peacekeepers rolling in to make sure we're all there on time unless otherwise noted. Mum's hands shake uncontrollably and in the end she has to go lie down for a few minutes.  
"It must be about 1 now. In an hour all the District 12 kids will be filing into the places, we'll listen to Effie's posh Capitol accent, and then the dreaded names will be pulled out." Hexon says with a hint of frustration.  
"Then that's that for another year. We'll be forced to watch the interviews and the training and then the arena shall be filled with blood and death." I add.

The dreaded siren rings just as mum walks out of the bedroom. She's let her hair down and got a blouse and skirt from the drawer. She looks like she did before dad was taken away.  
Me and Hexon walk together, hand in hand and line up. We're soon at the front, signed in and standing in the specified categories.  
_Ba-boom. _Effie Trinket taps the microphone. This year, she has a light purple wig. Capitol trends are very hard to keep up with.  
"Happy Hunger Games!" her voice cheery as ever, "and, may the odds be _ever _in your favour!"  
I wanted to roll my eyes. The odds are never in the tributes of District 12's favour, we're always ridiculed for being the weakest tributes.  
"It's time to select one courageous man and woman to be the volunteers for District 12. As usual, ladies first."  
I squeeze my eyes shut as my stomach knots. Feeling dizzy and sick, I open my eyes as the words ring through my ears.  
And then the words hit me properly and mean something.  
"Harper Kelton."  
The name, _my name,_ bounces around my head and I start clawing my arm. Hastily taking a step forward, my world spins. The Peacekeepers steady me and help me up to the stage. The dream was true. My dream was true. I'm a tribute. I have to go to the arena. My mind is screaming, terrified of the upcoming weeks.  
"And now the boys."  
I stare at the audience, catching Hexon's eye. He's wild with fright. His arms are trembling.  
I hear the paper unfolding. And again, the words hit me like a brick.  
"O-oh my. Hexon Kelton."  
Staring at Hexon's brown eyes, wild with fear. He staggers to the Peacekeepers and is helped up to the stage.  
"My my, very interesting. I'm guessing you are brother and sister, yes?" Effie asks.  
"Twins." I mumble  
"I'm sorry, speak up darling."  
"Twins." Hexon repeats for me.  
And the realisation hits me with a jolt.  
By the end of the games, either me, Hexon or maybe both will be dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Family Fought  
The 66th Hunger Games from District 12

My life blurs and I am forced to move my puppet arms to shake Hexon's frail hands. Words pass through my head, in one ear and out the other, rattling my brain.  
_I'm being sent to a glamourised death sentence._  
Before I know it I'm wrapped in my mother's arms. They decided to let me and Hexon say goodbye to our mother in one room - there's no point in having us apart to say goodbye to the same person.  
The only person we have left to hold onto, except each other.  
"I'm sorry mum." Hexon sobs. "I'm sorry we have to go."  
Mum leans back, shaking her thick, brown waves.  
"I understand that. The odds weren't in our favour. They never are, and never will be."  
"Mum, we'll do our bests. We'll keep our clean reputation, right Hexon?" I say, my automated robot voice struggling to string the sentence.  
Mum is quickly ushered out of the room before we can answer the question, and me and Hexon fall onto the sofa, cradling each other and sobbing. I flashback to when we were kids, and dad was taken away. The only comfort was one another - the love of a sibling.

Effie escorted our broken souls into the Capitol train. We were waving goodbye, sullen faces everywhere. The tale of a brother and sister going into the arena was practically unheard of - let alone twins. Cashmere and Gloss are the only heard of brother and sister tributes. They won the Hunger Games in a consecutive fashion, Gloss winning the 63rd and Cashmere the 64th.  
The only brother and sister wining hope, shattered when I realised it was different years.  
"Cheer up sweethearts, you get to enjoy all the Capitol privileges!" Effie says merrily. I glance up at her light purple wig. _Ridiculous, _I think. She has no idea, the thought of having to face killing or being killed by Hexon is heartbreaking. Having to see his face on a hologram in the sky.  
The door swiftly slides open, and a man enters. My head slightly turns and I double take. The familiar brown curls, the chocolate brown eyes.  
Dad.  
Hexon is staring, too. He isn't dead. He's most definitely an Avox. A tortured soul, who has to tend to his own kids for a build up to their deaths. Most likely to be slaughtered afterwards.  
Dad quickly walks out the room, not glancing back.  
"Manners, children!" Effie snaps. "Staring is beyond rudeness."  
"That's our dad." I mumble.  
"Darling, speak up. I want you to be loud and clear."  
"He's our dad, Effie!" Hexon yells. "He's. Our. Father. Clear enough? Loud enough?"  
Hexon stands up and storms out the room. Staring at Effie, I follow in his footsteps and into his room.  
"I hate this. I hate the Capitol. I'm sorry, I may kill people in the arena, but that's what we're put in there for. No kill equals a bored Capitol, which means more punishment for us." Hexon huffs. I nod, deep in thought about my strategy. I'm no good at wielding a sword, or shooting an arrow, or hurling a spear. I'm no good at snares, or even running from an enemy. I'll be dead in the first hour.  
"Harper, are you listening?"  
I snap back into reality.  
"Sorry... No, I'm thinking about strategies when I remember the only hope I possibly have is camouflage."  
"We have training. You may find yourself quite talented with a bow."  
Considering answering that question, I open my mouth to speak as Effie knocks on the door, requesting we go to meet Haymitch - our mentor.  
Haymitch is known for being the 2nd Quarter Quell/50th Hunger Games victor. Also for being drunk 90% of the time.  
We both stood up, adjusted our clothes and walked down the hall, back towards the dining room to meet our mentor.


End file.
